clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of disasters in Club Penguin
This is a List of Natural Disasters in Club Penguin. They have been seven known disasters on Club Penguin. Those seven disasters were: * A Blizzard * A Storm * An Avalanche * An Earthquake * Another Storm * A Snow Storm * A Rockslide The Blizzard See main article: Blizzards The Blizzard happened in the Christmas Party 2006. The blizzard hit just before the Christmas party started in December 06. The snow was so high that penguins had to dig tunnels to get around. This snow was stored in the Lodge Attic, cooled by the AC 3000, and later used during the Festival of Snow that was held February 2007. This storm also hit Rockhopper and his ship. Note: Some of the pictures provided may look like the are from the new snow storm but this is because Club Penguin used old files for it like at the Dock. When the Blizzard and the Snow Storm happened, the Docks were the same. Proof of this anomaly are at these sites, and also on the December and February page of the 06-07 year book along with most of the December section of Rockhopper's Journal The Storm The Storm was seen on Club Penguin June 22, 2007. If someone went to the Cove and looked through the binoculars they could see the storm in a distance. During the Storm if one went to the Cave and looked out the windows they could see chunks of iceberg. After the Storm a new level in Catchin' Waves called Survival was added to the game. The level took place in the storm and you would need survival in the stormy fast Ice Berg filled waters. You would have to dodge the iceburgs coming at you or you would lose a life. There was two more storms- Halloween 2008 and Halloween 2009. The Avalanche The Avalanche happened sometime after Rockhopper left in July 2007. It was spotted at the Mine Shack, the Iceberg, and the Ski Village. When the Avalanche hit the Mountain, the Ski Lift broke, so the Mountain was closed. This led to the Secret Mission #4: Avalanche Rescue. Shortly after the Avalanche had cleared the Mountain was re-opened and the Ski Lift was fixed. The Earthquake The Earthquake mysteriously appeared on or around June 20, 2008. It disappeared on June 27. The earthquake damaged the Town, Gift Shop, Night Club, Dance Lounge, Coffee Shop, and the Book Room. During the earthquake, those rooms had some cracks on the walls and grounds. This led to the Secret Missions #8: Mysterious Tremors. As a Secret Agent you must stop Herbert P. Bear from damaging the island. In this mission the Gift Shop is sinking and you must lift it up again. Herbert had created a tunnel and tried to damage Club Penguin on purpose. The earthquake therefore wasn't a "natural" disaster. The Second Storm This is known to be the largest storm in Club Penguin History. It hit as soon as the Halloween Party started, and the most lightning could be seen from the Dojo. There was a true thing thought to be a myth before, that if you stand at the dojo and look around the window everytime lightning flashes you can see a shadow. This storm left the island when the Halloween party ended but before it left it caused damage to the Dojo (probably because of all the lightning) but it gave us access to the roof. It brought a mystery penguin named ?????? (Now known as Sensei). :See The Great Storm of 2008. Sensei now sits on a green pillow in the Dojo training players how to play Card-Jitsu or battling them. Snow Storm On December 19th, 2008, snow was seen from the Mountain and the Iceberg. The whole island of Club Penguin was covered in snow and the island looked the same way it did a long time ago in the Christmas Party of 2006 during a blizzard. The snow went into storage in the Lodge Attic when the 2008 Christmas Party ended. It ended on December 29, 2008. It is used for the Snow Sculptures. Volcano A Volcano was seen in the Dojo Courtyard in Sepember 2009. Eventually, it got more powerful and it made a third Storm in the Dojo Courtyard and Ninja Hideout. Eventually, this spread everywhere during the Halloween Party. Recently, it has been tamed by Sensei and has been confirmed as a new room featuring Card-Jitsu Fire. Rockslide A Rockslide was initially spotted at the Mine, on the 8th of January 2010. It is speculated it could lead to Mission 11. Most penguins think this is true because on the original Rockslide, there was a P that could stand for Herbert P. Bear. Another theory could be that there might be a water party coming. The water party theory started because there are a lot of water items in the January 2010 Penguin Style catalog. Some penguins say that Gary The Gadget Guy is trapped under the rockslide. On the updates of January 15th, a big rock was seen above the Rockslide. If you hover your mouse over it, the big rock will fall, revealing a cave. However, you could enter it since January 22, 2010.It was the entrance to the Mine Cave. Popcorn Explosion Though technically not a natural disaster, the popcorn explosion caused severe damage to part of Club Penguin. Herbert P. Bear sent a wacky popcorn bomb to the P.S.A. H.Q. at the end of Mission 11, which exploded. There was popcorn in the H.Q., Sports Shop and Ski Villiage on May 18, 2010, which was later cleared up on May 25, 2010. Due to this, the H.Q. was shut down along with the Sports Shop, though the latter was replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility. Category:Lists Category:Events